Drunk
by purpledragon6
Summary: Bad title funny story. Revise.


Fionna sat on her couch reading a book as the pitter-patter of rain sounded on the window frame. Cake was currently out for the night on what Fionna could only assume to be a date, which meant Fionna got the house all to herself for now. Just then, there was a knock at her door, followed by a pounding sound. When she opened the door she saw Marshal, who had his finger glued to the doorbell. He smelled heavily of alcohol and was giggling like an idiot.

"Marshal?" She asked curiously, leaning against the doorframe and folding her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Marshal looked up at her and smiled happily, before giggling loudly yet again and pressing the doorbell one last time before taking his hand away to stare at the button. Finally, he took notice of Fionna again and held up a hand in a waving gesture.

"Oh! Hi Fionna." He said waving to her "Yeah, uh, oh ,er um what was I going to say...?"

Marshal snapped his fingers a few times then smiled his widest as his eyes lit up in sudden realization.

"Oh wait I remember, uh your door was calling me a bad name to I decided to ruff it up a bit." He cooed happily as he began to pet the door gently.

"What was it calling you Marshal?" Fionna asked in a flat voice, trying not to smirk at her friend's expense.

"What was who calling me what?" Marshal asked, swinging his arms back and forth.

"My door was calling you names apparently." Fionna answered, snickering a little this time.

"Fionna door can't talk." Marshal said with a swing of the hand, only to point angrily at the door "But that jerk called me a ding-dong!"

Marshal pointed at the door bell and pressed it hard again in an attempt to poke it. Fionna attempted to stifle her giggles but just couldn't do it.

"Dude your wasted." She said, leading him into the house.

Marshal shook his head quickly and pulled out of her grip before folding his arms proudly over his chest and sticking out his tongue.

"Nuh uh." He said in a whiny, little kid voice.

"Then stand one foot with your finger on you nose and say you ABCs backwards." Fionna snapped suddenly, stepping back in case he fell.

Marshal stood one foot and placed his finger on his nose like he was asked, but apparently he had missed one of the instructions.

"!,2,3,4,5,6." He started to count.

Fionna snickered her loudest as he shifted his weight to one side and fell onto the coffee table, then he rolled off and landed onto the rug.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, THIS RUG IS SO SOFT!" He yelped as he began to pat the carpet like you would an animal.

"I'm going to go get you a ginger ale." Fionna laughed, leaving the room, but as she poured the ginger ale into a cup, she heard a crash coming from the living room.

"Marshal!" She yelped as she ran into the room only to see Marshal trying to strangle her lamp.

Marshal looked up innocently with fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked from the lap to Fionna. He suddenly pointed to the object and began to cry again.

"This stupid elephant took my quarter!" He cried in frustration, trying to get to his feet again and rushed to hug Fionna.

"Go to bed, Marshal." Fionna instructed gently, patting his back.

"No! You live under my banana you follow my Oreos!" He yelled, suddenly offended by what the blonde had said.

Fionna lead him to the couch, which had pillows and a blanket already on it and laid him down on it.

"Tuck me in." He said sweetly, cuddling under the blankets.

She tucked him in like requested and kissed his forehead gently before shutting out the lights.

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Fionna said, before turning off the last light in the room and then leaving the room.

"OH MY GLOB! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THERE ARE BEDBUGS!"

Fionna rubbed her head. This would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Marshal woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of what had happened the night before. He looked around the room and saw he was in Fionna's house, which caused him to raise a curious eyebrow as he began to wonder just what exactly had gone on. He also noted that it was about three in the morning and all of the lights in the house were off.<p>

"HEY MARSHAL!" Fionna yelped suddenly, appearing out of nowhere as she shined a flash light in his eyes.

"FIONNA!"Marshal hissed in pain and covered his face. " STOP IT!"

Fionna laughed and set the light on the table and shut it off. A triumphant smirk was present on her small face as she patted him rather roughly on the back.

"Sorry bub, but thats what you get for getting drunk and then coming to my house." She replied, handing him a ginger ale can.

"Well, I've learned that lesson." Marshall mumbled as he took the can from her.

"Now get some sleep, I'll keep the blinds closed so you can stay here for as long as you like." She said kissing his cheek and walking away.

Marshal nestled into the covers again, not noticing that in black marker written on his head was:

**HANG OVER!**


End file.
